The Doctor (Doctor Who)
Few non loopers have an affect on looping history. Far fewer non loopers from Read Only worlds. The Doctor was an exception...until he finally started Looping and became his Universe's Anchor. Description The appearance of the Doctor varies over time due to regeneration. He generally appears as a human male physically, though. When visiting the land of Equestria, the Doctor commonly appears as a light-brown Earth pony, with an hourglass Cutie Mark. Typically, this form tends to closely resemble his eleventh and twelfth regeneration the most. Common to almost all of his regenerations are mismatched clothing, which the Doctor refuses to alter regardless of anyone else's opinions on them. First_Doctor_colour.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Second_Doctor_b.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Third_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. The-Fourth-Doctor-doctor-who-22491789-800-600.png|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Fifth_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Sixth-doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. SevenSurvivalLookLeft.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. 8th-doc.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. War_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. 200px-Ninth_Doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Tenth-doctor.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Eleventhdoctornew.jpg|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. Twelfth-doctor.png|The Doctor in his myriad incarnations. History The Doctor Who Verse, being so heavily affected by the time travel of its Time Lord inhabitants, among others, was made a read only verse by the Admins to protect Yggdrasil. However, even this did not keep the good Doctor in the dark. Loopers would occasionally loop into his corner of the loops, and though he could not loop out, he is aware of them and often aides them. Among some of the Loopers he encountered were residents of the MLP loops. Eventually, thanks to Zurvan managing to do some finagling, the Whoniverse began Looping, and the Doctor became its Anchor. The Looping Doctor became aware of his new role when he received a letter from Zurvan. He knew it wasn't a hoax because the letter had his name on it. His actual name, not simply "the Doctor". After going through to the end of his life, whatever that may be, he found himself back at Totter's Lane, trying to hide the Hand of Omega. He looked forward, eager to see all of his companions again. Some Loops later, as the Eleventh Doctor, The Doctor ran into the Enterprise-D in a Fused Loop, revealing for the first time to other Loopers that the formerly Read-Only Universe was now Looping. A few Loops after that, after some undisclosed point where he learned the use of the Ping, as the Third Doctor, he Looped into the Equestria Girls side of the MLP Loops, meeting Sunset Shimmer, who was flabbergasted to know that he was Looping. She immediately, after class of course, took him through the Mirror Portal to meet the other Loopers. A few more loops down the line, he encountered Ahsoka Tano after he, as the 10th doctor, replaced Huyang the droid. Throughout several of his Loops, in his eleventh regeneration the Doctor would be fatally injured by a Dalek, despite a great many spirited attempts to prevent this. And in each instance the Doctor would try to keep that form by forcing the regeneration energy into a matching biological receptacle (that regeneration's hand, removed within the first fifteen hours of that regeneration in a duel). It took several attempts before Zurvan revealed that in fact the Doctor didn't need to do this, since his regenerations were fixed. Also, the Doctor attempted to prevent his companion Donna Noble from suffering her baseline fate, that of a choice between violent burn-out or having all her memories erased. Despite everything, none of his strategies worked, or in some cases worked all too well. However, a solution presented itself when Donna began Looping, since the nature of Loopers meant that her nature as a part-Time Lord would no longer kill her. Abilities Time Lord Genius: The Doctor, not to put to fine a point on it, is a genius. By human standards, at least, he is capable of the miraculous, the improbable, and on many occasions the downright impossible. By Time Lord standards, the Doctor is an unhinged lunatic driving a broken-down relic. Regeneration: In the event of a mortal injury, which given the Doctor's danger-prone lifestyle can and does happen with impressive frequency, the Doctor is capable of regeneration, which heals the damage, at the cost of the Doctor's established appearance and personality. Due to the coding of his Loops, all the Doctor's incarnations are fixed. Ingenuity: The Doctor is capable of making up plans on the fly, and on some occasions has been noted to turn his adversaries' tactics and weapons against them. Weaknesses Ego: Several versions of the Doctor lack humility. This is especially prevalent among his Fourth and Sixth regenerations, who make a show of being smarter than anyone else they may find. Compassion: Threatening to harm the innocent will stop the Doctor mid-stride, a tactic many of his enemies tend to catch on to, sooner or later. It also means the Doctor will take to moments of self-imposed exile if his allies are hurt or killed during his adventures, or worse, take drastic actions to prevent others from being hurt. References Doctor Who Loop Compilation 1 Category:Characters Category:Loop Aware Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:Whoniverse